Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switched-mode power supply with mains current consumption regulation which, inter alia, has the following features:
(a) at least one power factor controller, including: PA1 (b) a switched-mode regulator which is connected to the output terminals of the rectifier configuration and at whose output terminals an output voltage can be tapped off; and PA1 (c) a load which is connected downstream of the switched-mode regulator and is disposed between its output terminals. PA1 at least one power factor controller having a power regulating configuration for regulating a sinusoidal mains current consumption, a rectifier configuration connected to the power regulating configuration, two input connections at which a mains voltage can be input into the at least one power factor controller, and two output terminals at which a bus voltage can be tapped off and being concurrently output terminals of the rectifier configuration; PA1 a switched-mode regulator connected to the output terminals of the rectifier configuration and having regulator output terminals at which an output voltage can be tapped off; PA1 a load connected downstream of the switched-mode regulator and disposed between the regulator output terminals; PA1 a first measurement configuration having an output outputting a first regulating signal dependent on the bus voltage; PA1 a feed forward control having a first feedback path with an integrator configuration for feeding back the first regulating signal to the power regulating configuration; PA1 a second feedback path having an output; and PA1 a second measurement configuration connected to the regulator output terminals and if a power consumption of the load changes, the second measurement configuration produces a second regulating signal which can be input into the power regulating configuration via the second feedback path.
(a1) a power regulating configuration for regulating the mains current consumption, and a rectifier configuration; PA2 (a2) two input connections at which a mains voltage can be input into the switched-mode power supply; and PA2 (a3) two output terminals at which a bus voltage can be tapped off;